Hell Frontier/Specific
This page regroups information about the Hell Frontier maze that are specific to one or a few gumballs. Generic guidelines (there can be exceptions): * If it's essential to the maze (like getting the hidden gumball), put the info in the main page and eventually a link to it in this "/specific" page * If some special encounter is available to all gumballs but with special results or options for some gumball(s), you can duplicate the information if it is very small (like "Vampire gets +10 HP"). If not; it is usually better to have the main page give a link to the sub-page like this: **Special results with Vampire as main, see details here. Monster specific info Usual enemies |c steal1= |r steal1= Mark of Thor |souls1=NA |photos1=Blurry Undead Creature's Photo: 1% extra damage when attacking undead or Clear Undead Creature's Photo: Dodge +1% |name2=Hellhound |class2=Beast |image2= |skills2='Magic Burning': While Countering, consume enemy's MP Roar: Upon death, increase Attack and HP of all companions Elemental Resistance: Immune to Fire Spells |other2=May drop |c steal2= |r steal2= |souls2=Broken Beast's Soul: Attack +10 (Floor only) or Complete Beast's Soul: Attack +1 |photos2=Blurry Wild Beast's Photo: Attack +10 (Floor only) or Clear Wild Beast's Photo: Attack +1 |name3=Lich |class3=Undead |image3= |skills3='Death Decay': While Countering, inflict Death Decay effect: Loses 2% of HP each round for 3 rounds. Frost Armor: When present, decrease damage suffered by companions by 30%. Elemental Resistance: Immune to Water Spells. |other3=May drop |c steal3= |r steal3= |souls3=Broken Mage's Soul: Power +10 (Floor only) or Complete Mage's Soul: Power +1 |photos3=Blurry Mage's Photo: Power +10 (Floor only) or Clear Mage's Photo: Power +1 |name4=Lava Puppet |class4=Elemental |image4= |skills4='Thump': Chance to counterattack for 200% damage Puppet Armor: Damage suffered reduced by 30% Elemental Resistance: Immune to Earth Spells |other4=May drop |c steal4= |r steal4= |souls4=NA |photos4=Blurry Elemental Creature's Photo: Aid spell effect +1% or Clear Elemental Creature's Photo: Spell duration +1 (Floor only) |name5=Angel |class5=Elemental |image5= |skills5='Sacred Ray of Light': Launches a long range attack every 2 rounds, eliminating the enemy's buff Rebirth: Revive with full HP once after being killed Elemental Resistance: Immune to Light Spells |other5=May drop |c steal5= |r steal5=Angel's Wings |souls5=Broken Angel's Soul: Cast Bless or Complete Angel's Soul: Light spell effect +1% |photos5=Blurry Angel's Photo: Cast Bless or Clear Angel's Photo: Light spell effect +1% |name6=Demon of Abyss |class6=Demon |image6= |skills6='Curse': While countering, inflicts Curse (Decreases Attack for 3 turns) Spell Forbidden: Forbid the enemy to cast spells for 15 rounds after being killed Elemental Resistance: Immune to Dark Spells |other6=May drop |c steal6= |r steal6= Demon Thorns |souls6=Broken Demon's Soul: All spell effect +15% (Floor only) or Complete Demon's Soul: Damage spell effect +1% |photos6=Blurry Demon's Photo: All spell effect +15% (Floor only) or Clear Demon's Photo: Damage spell effect +1% |name7=Demon Lord |class7=Demon |image7= |skills7=See Boss section |other7=Boss |c steal7= Demon Thorns |r steal7= Beast's Teeth |souls7= Basic Soul: * Demon Lord's Soul: Attack +2, Defense +1 Special Souls: * Belial's Soul: HP +50. When injecting elements into buildings, 10% chance not to consume crystals. * Mammon's Soul: Power +3. 20% chance to obtain 20 EP for each enemy killed. * Beelzebul's Soul: Effects of all Dark spells +5%. Receive 5x Energy Drain |photos7=Picture of Demon Lord: Attack and Power +1, Receive 5 random Elemental Crystals }} Special Enemies " at Blood Knight's Statue |c steal1=Crystal of Blood |r steal1=Crystal of Blood |souls1=Broken Mercenary's Soul: Recover 30 HP or Complete Mercenary's Soul: HP +20 |photos1=Blurry Mercenary's Photo: Recover 30 HP or Clear Mercenary's Photo: HP +20 |name2=Demonized Gumball |class2=Gumball |image2= |skills2='Madden': Chance to counterattack for 200% damage. |other2=Drops 100 EP when defeated Appears on a random floor, fight initiated when "Talk" to, or when told to "Help me work" after being purified |c steal2=50EP |r steal2=??? |souls2=Broken Gumball's Soul: Randomly enhance one attribute or Complete Gumball's Soul: 2% chance of double damage when attacking |photos2=Blurry Gumball's Photo: Randomly enhance one attribute or Clear Gumball's Photo: 2% chance of double damage when attacking |name3=Corpse Flower |class3=Plant |skills3 = (None) |c steal3= 5x Corpse Flower's Saliva |r steal3= 5x Corpse Flower's Saliva |souls3= Complete Plant's Soul: MP +20 |photos3= Blurry Plant's Photo: Recover 30 MP or Clear Plant's Photo: MP +20 |image3=thumb|left|x80px |other3= Drops 5x Corpse Flower's Saliva }} Crystal Injections * Architect: Wonders can be boosted for 15 crystals each: ** World Tree: ** Eternal Tower: ** Shrine of Snowy Mountain: ** Giant Statue: ** Gate of Creation: * Dharmapalas: Can inject into Image of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils to improve stats. * Deemo: Can inject into the Ancient Tree to boost growth by 5 meters (once per run) * Dragon Warrior: Fire Dragon Blades can be enhanced by injecting * Frost Queen: Various Ice Castles can be permanently enhanced for each: ** The Damage Reduction castle is boosted from 20% to 25% ** The +Water% Effect castle is boosted from 20% to 25% ** The MP Regen castle is boosted from 4 MP per turn to 5 MP per turn * Ghost Captain as main with statue: into Ghost Ship to increase its attack * Kusanagi Warrior: Inject to enhance Kusanagi Sword (Damage + ???) * Kraken Captain: Inject to enhance Gun Battery (Might +100 ?) * Lamp: At Desert Altar, can inject to reduce the oil cost of Wishes by 1. * Lich King: Statue gains a significant amount of 300XP for (repeatable). * Puppeteer: Inject into Puppet to give it "Decrease Damage suffered by 30%" * Sculptor: Statues each have a 10-Crystal injection that will count as 4 floors' and 400 EP worth of sculpting: ** Boy Holding Goose: ** Discoglobus: ** Thinker: ** Venus: ** Pieta: * Vampire Hunter: Blood Altar can inject to go from 10 Essence Blood per upgrade to 7. * Wizard: Elemental Whirlpools can be stabilized and picked up as Stable Elemental Whirlpool for later use with . Adventurer Maze specific Adventurer's villagers rewards: * 5x Beast's Teeth * 3x each Elemental Crystal * 1x Hell Dust * 3x Cross Bunny See Bunny#Egg Contents to understand the mechanics. Normal quality: * 1x any Elemental Crystal Silver: * Angel's Wings (Consumable) * Demon Thorns * Mark of Thor Gold: * Beast's Teeth * Candle (Item) Chef See Cooking#Hell Frontier for detailed information. Highlights: * HP +30, EP +200-300 * Attack +2, Power +2, Defense +1 * 3 random Elemental Crystals * Effects of all air spells +10%, Duration round of Electrostatic Field +1, Duration round of Timestill +1 (1x/run) Demon (As main) With Ruins of the Demon Hall: * Search gives : ** ** Crimson Wings on top of the Demon's Hug Armor Set * Injection gives: ** ** has no combat and gives +3 Attack, +3 Power, +30 HP, +30 MP Fallen Angel (As main) When worshiping at Azazel's Statue, gets +5% to all light and dark spells on top of the usual reward. Future Cat, Prince & others Bank VIP Box gives: * 2 of each Elemental Crystal Gang Cadre Special blackmails: * Expeditionary Supply Station: ** (1x/run) ** (1x/run) ** (1x/run) * Abyss Exchange ** (1x/run) ** (1x/run) ** (1x/run) Heavenly King (As main) After lighting up the Broken Watchtower, Heavenly King can pick it up and get a Lit Lighthouse. Junkman Maze specific rubbish bin: * Angel's Wings (Consumable) + Demon Thorns + Mark of Thor Paparazzi See above and Shoot#Hell Frontier Pirate Maze specific treasure chest * ? Satan's Son (As main) Same Ruins of the Demon Hall's results as for Demon.